Walking Dead: Indifference
"Indifference" is the title to the fourth episode of season four of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tricia Brock with a script written by Matthew Negrete based upon the Image Comics comic book series The Walking Dead by author Robert Kirkman. The episode aired on Sunday, November 3rd, 2013 on AMC at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Indifference" and "TWD: Indifference" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains vulgar language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on November 8th, 2013. * This episode had a viewership of 13.30 million people on its initial airing. TV IV; The Walking Dead; Season Four. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by Tricia Brock. It is the first of two episodes that she directs from season four. She previously directed the season three episode, "Clear". Her next episode is "Inmates" in the second half of season four. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead written by Matthew Negrete. He writes two episodes from season four of the series. His next episode is "Inmates". * This is the first appearance of Sam. He makes two appearances in the series in total. This is his only appearance in season four. He appears next in the season five premiere, "No Sanctuary". * This is the first and only appearance of Ana. She dies off-panel during the events of this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Big Tony. He is seen only as a walker in this episode and destroyed. Quotes * Carol Peletier: You don't have to like what I did, Rick. I don't. You just accept it. .... * Lizzie Samuels: I'm not afraid to kill. I'm just afraid. * Carol Peletier: You can't be. * Lizzie Samuels: with tears in her eyes How? * Carol Peletier: with tears in her eyes You fight it. And fight it. You don't give up. And then one day, you just change. We all change. .... * Carol Peletier: They would have drowned in their own blood. They were suffering. I made it quick. We needed the bodies gone. We needed to stop it from spreading. They were the only ones who were sick. They were a threat. I was trying to save lives. I had to try. Somebody had to. * Rick Grimes: Maybe. .... * Daryl Dixon: Those douche bags in the vines took themselves out, holding hands... kumbaya style. * Bob Stookey: They wanted to go out together same as they lived. That makes them douche bags? * Daryl Dixon: It does if they could have gotten out. * Bob Stookey: Everybody makes it, till they don't. People nowadays are dominoes. What they did, maybe it's about not having to watch them fall. * Daryl Dixon: Right. .... * Bob Stookey: There should be a town a few miles south. * Tyreese Williams: Lost a whole night. My sister, everybody else... they're probably dead. * Bob Stookey: Well, it helps to keep moving. * Tyreese Williams: No, it doesn't. .... * Carol Peletier: You remember what I told you to do when there's danger? * Lizzie Samuels: Run as fast as I can. * Carol Peletier: You run and run until you're safe. And if it's your life or your sister's life, you can't be afraid to kill. Understand? * Lizzie Samuels: Yes. * Carol Peletier: You are strong, Lizzie. You're gonna live. You, your sister, and me... we're gonna survive, I know it. .... * Carol Peletier: Lizzie, when they come back, they aren't... people aren't who they were. * Lizzie Samuels: Yeah, but they're something. They're someone. I'm little now. If I don't die, I'll get big. I'll be me, but I'll be different. It's how it is. We all change. We all don't get to stay the same way we started. * Carol Peletier: Lizzie, it's more complicated... * Lizzie Samuels: You said I was weak. I'm not. I'm strong, so I'm telling you what I think. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References Category:2013/Episodes Category:November, 2013/Episodes Category:Colt Python